Butterfly
by Cutebei
Summary: "Biarkan aku menjadi semilir angin laut yang menyejukkan mu." - Min Yoongi. "Jadikan aku perisai tempatmu berlindung." - Park Jimin. MinYoon with Top! Jimin. BL. AU.
1. Meet

Meet

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

M for language | AU | BL

1 of …

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Jimin tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sehabis bekerja seharian ini, mencari rejeki diantara ganasnya gelombang dan angin. Laut adalah sebagian dari dirinya, kehidupan untuknya, keluarganya, kakasihnya. Tidak ada duanya. Laut benar-benar berharga bagi dirinya yang hanya tinggal seorang diri ditepi pantai dengan mata pencaharian sebagai nelayan.

Semilir angin asin yang menerpa bagian atas tubuhnya yang telajang ; terasa sejuk, membuat matanya terpejam untuk menikmati setiap semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Hembusan yang terasa asin perlahan tergantikan dengan bau menyengat, membuat Jimin yang sedaritadi memejamkan mata membukanya perlahan dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Siapa yang tengah membakar?"

Jimin bangun dari duduknya sambil tangannya yang cekatan mengambil kemeja lusuh untuk ia pakai tanpa dikancingi, kaki kokohnya berjalan mengikuti bebabuan yang mengepul di udara yang semoga saja membawanya ke tempat dimana bau bakar itu berada.

Benar saja.

Perkiraan Jimin tidak pernah meleset, dibagian terdalam hutan mengepul asap hitam. Jimin mengganti langkahnya menjadi berlari, mencoba secepat mungkin untuk sampai di tempat kejadian.

Kakinya terhenti didepan pintu sebuah gubuk yang bagian belakangnya sudah terbakar, membuat dirinya dengan cepat menerobos masuk kedalam dan dihadapkan dengan tubuh seorang pemuda yang meringkuk di lantai kayu gubuknya. Dengan cekatan Jimin mendekat, memeriksa denyut nadinya yang ternyata masih berdetak meski lemah. Dengan hati-hati membopongnya di kedua tangan untuk ia bawa berlari keluar dari gubuk yang sebentar lagi akan hangus terbakar.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap lekat sosok yang tengah pulas terpejam di ranjangnya. Ia sudah memastikan bahwa sosok mungil didepannya baik-baik saja. Jemari kokohnya bergerak gelisah, tidak menyangka dirinya bisa begitu cekatan untuk menyelamatkan pemuda itu, mebawanya dalam dekapan, bagaiman bisa ia peduli pada orang lain seperti ini?

Helaan nafas gusar meluncur dari Jimin.

Ia butuh minum sekarang. Dengan tidak rela ia bangun dari duduknya untuk kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa corona untuk menghapus dahaga di tenggorokannya. Sebelum ia pergi ke teras untuk mencari angin, matanya melirik kearah ranjang. Memastikan sosok mungil itu tertidur pulas dan nyaman.

Jimin menerawang ke depan, kemejanya sudah –kembali- ia tanggalkan, membiarkan tubuhnya tertempa angin asin laut ditemani corona dingin yang membakar dirinya. Jimin tidak berani kembali masuk ke dalam ruamhnya sendiri, takut-takut akan mengganggu waktu tidur si mungil. Bahkan Jimin tidak berani menanggalkan bajunya yang kotor atau sekedar mengelap wajahnya yang kotor, Jimin terlalu takut mengganggu.

Dan lagi, kenapa disaat seperti ini malam terasa begitu lama? Jimin benar-benar berharap mentari segera terbit, dengan si mungil yang terbangun dari tidurnya untuk ia tanyai.

Karena Jimin begitu penasaran.

Atau mungkin,

peduli.

.

.

.

Mentari yang menerpa wajahnya secara langsung menyadarkan Jimin bahwa kini dirinya tengah tertidur, terlebih suara berisik dari tetangganya yang ternyata tengah memperhatikan dirinya sambil berbisik centil, yang sebagian besar adalah para gadis desa.

Jimin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, sambil dirinya bangkit untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Melesat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Mendinginkan tubuhnya yang terasa panas.

Selesai membasuh dirinya, Jimin menangkap handuk yang tersampir di gagang kayu. Handuknya tersampir memeluk pinggang Jimin yang kokoh dengan pasrah. Jimin yang selesai berjalan keluar dengan santai, sambil tangannya mengacak pelan rambutnya yang basah.

Jimin yang tengah menunduk mematung saat melihat jemari kecil dengan betis yang tidak kalah kecil berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dengan gerak lambat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan bahwa sosok didepannya bukan hatu, dan benar saja itu bukan hatu, tetapi lelaki yang ia selamatkan kemarin.

Wajah sayu dengan rambut pirang berantakan khas bangun tidurnya membuat Jimin menelan ludah susah payah, terlebih kaus putih dengan beberapa bolong mengekspos tubuh putih pucatya. Jimin bersyukur lelaki didepannya memakai celana jeans panjang, membuat Jimin mssih berada diambang batas kesadarannya, masih dapat mengontrol segala jenis emosinya, sebelum suara si mungil mengitrupsi nya.

"Kau malaikat?"

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?


	2. Sugar

Sugar

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Slight!NamJin

T-M (for language) | AU | BL

2 of …

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Pohang adalah kota yang terletak di Gyeongsang Utara, Korea Selatan dan merupakan temapat Jimin tumbuh hingga usianya yang menginjak dua puluh lima tahun. Jimin hidup seorang diri dengan rasa belas kasihan dari para tetangga yang –sepanjang ingatanya- secara bergiliran merawat ; memberi makan, pakaian, pelajaran juga tata karma, yang kemudian mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk laut. Pohang yang pada kala itu merupakan pelabuhan aktif yang Jimin perkirakan kelak akan menjadi pelabuhan utama pada region Daegu-Gyeongbuk. JImin merupakan sosok pekerja keras yang potensial, dimana ia menekuni bidang yang dipilihnya. Maka, sepanjang hidupnyaia habiskan untuk berkelana menantang laut, kokoh beratapkan mentari dan beralaskan perahu. Jimin tumbuh menjadi sosok nelayan seksi yang digandrungi wanita dengan statusnya sebagai lajang.

Keseharian yang monoton –kebanyakan dihabiskan untuk merawat kapal- dengan aktivitas yang itu-itu saja ; tidur, bangun, makan, mandi dan laut. Membuat Jimin secara tidak sadar mengenyampingkan statusnya dan lebih parahnya, si tampan tidak berniat melepas statusnya selama ini. Bukan tanpa sebab si tampan melakukan hal tersebut, ia menyukai sosok manis yang sexy tentunya. Sosok yang bisa membuatnya terpaku hanya dalam sekali tatap, memanas dalam sekali hembusan, dan mencair dalam sekali sentuhan. Jimin masih mencari semua sensasi itu hingga suatu malam, dimana dirinya menyelamatkan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang terbaring dilantai kayu gubuknya yang setengah terbakar-

ia menemukan sensasi yang selama ini dicarinya.

.

.

.

"Kau malaikat?"

Jimin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos pemuda mungil di depannya. Ia yakin si pemuda cukup terguncang sampai tidak menyadari mana rumahnya dan surga. Jimin kemudian menggeleng sambil kaki-kaki kokohnya melangkah mendekati si pemuda untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terasa tidak nyaman berbicara tanpa berbusana bukan. Pemuda didepannya begitu menggemaskan meski terkesan datar dan dingin. Ia seperti menyimpan sesuatu yag menakjubkan dibalik wajah datar itu.

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan malaikat.." Jimin menengok kearah punggung si pemuda sambil tangannya aktif mengenakan jeans belel kesukaannya. "aku hanya seorang nelayan." Jimin kemudian memakai kemeja tanpa lengan, jari-jarinya tengah mengancingkan satu persatu biji kancingnya ke lubang kemeja dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada punggung sempit si pemuda. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam seribu bahasa, tidak melakukan pergerakan sekecil apapun dan terlihat seperti –mati. Jimin merasa dirinya harus maklum karena bagaimanapun pemuda didepannya baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya dan Jimin cukup berbangga hati karena telah menyelamatkan seseorang, ya itu yang ada dibenak Jimin sekarang, bukan benak pemuda didepannya.

Jimin kembali melewati pemuda pucat itu, tangannya menenteng handuk yang tadi digunakannya untuk ia gantung di gagang kayu. Pergerakan yang dilakukan Jimin terasa tidak nyaman, ia begitu tahu bahwa si pemuda mungil tengah menatapnya, mengekorinya melalui mata.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." Jimin meraih handuk lain yang masih kering dan bersih. "Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun." Jimin menatap tepat kearah bulat kecil si pemuda. "Namun, berhubung ini rumahku dan ya aku yang menyelamatkamu. Aku ingin kau mengikuti beberapa peraturan yang aku buat." Jimin tersenyum kecil, mencoba tidak menyeringai untuk menunjukkan kesan yang lebih baik. Ia perlahan berjalan, mendekat kearah si pemuda. "Dan untuk yang pertama, bisakah kau bersihkan tubuhmu?" Jimin meraih jemarin kurus si pemuda yang terasa begitu halus di jemarinya yang kapalan, kemudian menaruh handuk bersih yang dibawanya kepada si pemuda. "Kau paham maksudku? Mandi lah." Dengan nada lembut yang sama juga senyum di wajah, barangkali Jimin mendapat sahutan dari lawan bicaranya. Jimin cukup kecewa ketika hanya mendapatkan anggukan mengerti dari lawan bicaranya, karena didasar sana, didalam lubuk hatinya, Jimin ingin mendengar alunan melodi yang keluar dari celah bibir si pemuda mungil.

.

.

.

"Tumben sekali kau telat Jim."

"Aku bangun telat, mentari terlalu malu-malu menyinari tubuhku."

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh dengan begitu manis sambil pipi tembamnya naik menyipitkan mata. Begitu cantik.

"Kau terlihat begitu hidup dan bahagia. Nam hyung akan pulang?"

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng, "Bukan aku yang tampak lebih hidup…" Pipinya kembali terangkat dengan bibir tebalnya yang melengkung cantik membentuk senyum, membuat Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti. "Matamu yang terlihat hidup Jim. Dan jangan bawa-bawa dia, aku bisa tambah merindu."

Jimin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan dari hyung manisnya yang bernama Kim Seokjin, salah satu warga yang ikut andil mengurusnya. Seokjin membuka sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir pantai. Perawakan manis dengan tangan-tangan ahlinya yang senantiasa membuat begitu banyak varian rasa yang memanjakan lidah membuat siapa saja akan kembali lagi hanya untuk mengikis rindu dari masakan yang dibuat Seokjin. Dan disinilah Jimin, menjadi pelanggan setia yang dengan entengnya bisa keluar masuk kedai tanpa perlu membayar dengan pesanan sebanyak apapun. Sifat Seokjin yang penyayang merupakan rahasia umum.

"Jadi? Untuk siapa satu porsi lain sarapan itu Jim?"

"Aku sedang lapar, jad-"

"Tidak ada dalam sejarah Park Jimin menyantap sarapannya di dalam rumah."

Jimin terdiam, isi kepalanya yang kosong tengah berputar mencari celah mana yang bagus untuk ia jadikan alasan bagi Seokjin. Seokjin bukanlah balita yang bisa ia iming-iming, ini membuat Jimin tidak nyaman karena dirinya yang terdesak dengan Seokjin yang terus-menerus mengembangkan senyum yang untuk kali ini begitu menjengkelkan bagi Jimin.

"Sayang?"

Ah. Penyelamat datang.

Jimin tersenyum begitu tampan pada seorang lelaki dengan postur tinggi –melebihi Jimin dan Seokjin-, kulit tan yang sama dengan jimin dan wajah tampan yang menawan- menawan hati Seokjin.

"Namjoonie!" Seokjin memekik senang sambil dirinya sibuk melepas celemek yang melilit tubuhnya untuk kemudian bergerak cepat keluar dari balik meja bar yang memisahkan jaraknya dengan Namjoon dan Jimin. Namjoon tertawa ketika kekasihnya menerjang untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka dalam sebuah pelukan.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi dari keduanya sambil tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Melihat Seokjin lengah, Jimin buru-buru mengambil pesanannya yang sudah jadi dan terbungkus. Ia tersenyum sambil memberikan beberpa isyarat kepada Namjoon agar memutar tubuh Seokjin untuk mengarah ke meja bar, agar dirinya bisa keluar. Untuk kali ini, Namjoon mengalah dan melakukan apa yang Jimin minta. Jimin tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari area kedai dengan telinga tajamnya yang mendengar teriakan Seokjin yang cukup jauh namun begitu dekat dihatinya.

"Pastikan dia menyantap masakanku Jim!"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin memutar balik memorinya selama hidup. Dirinya yang hanya hidup dalam belas kasihan, tidak pernah mengeluh apalagi meminta. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk cukup dan tidak neko-neko, karena Jimin tahu dimana tempatnya harus berada.

Kasih sayang yang ia rasakan memang tulus adanya dari setiap orang yang merawat dirinya. Jimin bisa merasakan itu semua, perasaaan disayang yang teramat sangat begitu berbeda dengan perasaan hangat yang menjalar didadanya dengan desiran aneh yang membuat perutnya tergelitik. Jimin tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya merasakan itu semua ketika ia bertemua dengan si pemudia mungil yang Jimin perlakukan dengan istimewa.

Jimin masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika dirinya menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Seokjin untuk merawatnya selama dirinya demam, atau membiarkan Seokjin menginap di rumahnya. Tidak pernah. Jimin terlalu kaku bila berhadapan dengan sosok submissive didepan dirinya, semuanya terasa begitu kelabu. Namun kali ini berbeda, Jimin bagaikan top-pro yang bisa dengan mudah menjadi sosok seorang _pria gantle_ dihadapan subnya tanpa merasa terganggu. Hal itu yang membuat Jimin resah, tidak mengerti maksud dari reaksi tubuh juga fikirannya saat ini. Karena semuanya begitu baru untuknya.

Langkah kakinya tidak gontai ataupun lemas, masih kokoh dan gagah menapaki pasir putih yang tidak lama lagi membawanya ke rumah. Jimin merasa semua tindakanya bagus, wajar dan memang begitu adanya. Meski Jimin harus bermain petak umpet bersama Seokjin, ia rasa ini jalan yang bagus karena bila hatinya sudah mantap, Jimin akan mengenalkan si pemuda mungil kepada Seokjin. Karena bisa saja, dirinya dapat lebih terbuka dengan Seokjin.

"Aku pulang."

Jimin berseru ke sepenjuru ruangan, matanya berpendar mencari sosok mungil yang tidak ia temukan di ruang tamu juga kamar mandi. Si mungil sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, namun dimana ia sekarang? Jimin cukup gelagapan setelah menyadari dirinya yang seenak jidat meninggalkan pemuda tadi sendirian karena beranggapan ia tidak akan lama –hanya sekedar meminta makan ke Seokjin- namun kenyataan berkata lain.

Jimin membawa dirinya keruang santai, namun tidak pula menemukan sosok si mungil. Ia kemudian mencari peruntungan ke kamar pribadinya namun nihil, tidak ada si mungil disana. Dengan masih menenteng kantong makanan, Jimin berjalan kearah dapur karena hanya itu satu-satunya ruangan yang tersisa dirumahnya selain halaman belakang yang luas, namun sama saja. Disana tidak ada siapapun.

"Hei. Kau disana?"

Seruan kembali Jimin lontarkan ketika memasuki dapur, sambil kepalanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri dengan santai sampai raut wajahnya yang tadinya biasa saja kini tekejut bukan main.

"SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Helaan nafas lelah dengan dada berdegup kencang ditambah keringat sebiji jagung yang membasahi wajah Jimin membuat siapa saja akan berpikiran bahwa ia baru saja melakukan aktivitas menguras tenaga yang menyiksa. Namun kenyataannya, Jimin hanya mematikan kompor yang menyala –sepanjang ia tidak dirimah.

Jimin masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan sebelah lengan yang memegangi kepala, menumpunya di siku kaki yang menekuk. Makanan yang ia dapat dari Seokjin terjatuh begitu saja ketika dirinya dengan panik berlalri kearah kompor untuk kemudian mematikannya. Jimin benar-benar tidak memikirkan apapun ketika mengingat ada api menyala yang bisa saja melahap habis seisi rumahnya bersamaan dengan si pemuda manis yang kini duduk tidak jauh didepannya sambil memasang wajah lugu dengan raut wajah datar yang sama sambil memperhatikan Jimin. Tubuh putih susunya hanya dibalut kaos lengan pendek milik jimin yang menutupi seperempat pahanya yang dibalut celana kain panjang yang tentunya milik Jimin.

Jemari mungil si pemuda bergerak gelisah, dirinya benar-benar kalut dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Jimin benar-benar terlihat marah padanya sekarang ini, dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin yang terlihat begitu maskulin juga lembut disaat bersamaan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dirinya hanya mencoba merebus air, namun ia tidak tahu dimana Jimin menyimpan wajan hingga ia lupa mematikan kompor dan membiarkannya menyala sementara dirinya mencari wajan. Namun belum sempat dirinya menemukan dimana Jimin meletakkan wajannya, tiba-tiba saja Jimin datang dan berlari dengan beringas sambil menjatuhkan kantong yang ia bawan kemudian mematikan api yang menyala. Jimin mulanya panik bukan main, kemudian terlihat begitu penuh rasa syukur ketika melihat tubuh si pemuda yang tengah terduduk di depan pintu penyimpanan barang dengan begitu lugu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Nafasnya sudah sudah cukup normal, perlahan Jimin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis kearah si pemuda sambil tangannya yang bebas terulur naik kearanya. "Kemarilah." Jimin mencoba dengan nada yang senormal mungkin agar sosok manis dihadapannya mau mendekat, dan itu berhasil. Dengan perlahan, tubuh si pemuda beringsut mendekat kearah Jimin tanpa menyambut pergelangan tangan Jimin yang terulur, membuat Jimin terkekeh karena gemas. Si mungil berhenti ketika merasa posisinya sudah cukup dekat dengan jimin, namun Jimin masih merasa ini begitu kurang. Dengan gerak cepat Jimin merengkuh tubuh si pemuda yang terlonjak karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Jimin, namun tidak menolaknya sama sekali. Membawa angin segar untuk Jimin mendekapnya begitu erat, takut-takut tubuh ringkih di pelukannya akan hilang bersamaan dengan api yang menyala.

Jimin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh si pemuda mungil yang begitu pasrah didalam dekapannya. Tubuhnya begitu halus dan rapuh dalam dekapan Jimin dengan aroma manis yang menggugah selera. Jimin sampai pening dibuatnya, rasa tidak mengerti beberapa kali hinggap dikepalanya karena ketidak pahaman akan aroma si mungil. Si mungil jelas-jelas memakai peralatan mandinya ; sabun, pasta juga mungkin sampo, namun kenapa dirinya begitu manis. Sudah berapa banyak gula yang ia taburi ditubuhnya bahkan sempat terlintas di benak Jimin, membuat dirinya terpanggil untuk memberikan nama panggilan yang mungkin saja dianggap kekanakan oleh si pemuda.

"Sugar." Jimin bergumama disebelah telinga si pemuda yang sedikit bergidik merasakan helaan nafas panas Jimin. "Aku akan memanggilmu sugar."

"Bukan."

"….."

"Bukan sugar."

"…..."

"Aku Min Yoongi."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Halooooo semuanya!

Hihi aku rasanya senang bisa balik lagi bawa epep abal-abal dengan diaktori MiniMini Couple kita ini. Huurraaayy! Ini fanfic pertamaku untuk MinYoon meski Minyoon selalu ada aja nyempil di beberapa epep yang lain dan yampun aku nekat banget buat bikin ini chaptered TT

Aku sudah baca review nya, terimakasih banyak. Itu semangat aku buat lanjut fanfic ini *deep bow* hihi disini banyak yang ngira kalau yang bilang "Kau malaikat?" itu Jimin ya? Kenyataannya bukkaaaannnn, itu Kak Yoongi yang bilang xD Biasalah, kaget liat coco abs Jimin, bawaannya syurga terus /dikroyok/ xD Kok ada NamJin ya? Aku aja gak ngerti, yang pasti pokoknya ada harus ada NamJin aja di kepala aku wkwkwk

Masih manis gula batu ya, belum sampai konflik. Mungkin chapter depan udah mulai, aku gak akan bikin epep ini panjang-panjang, max 6 chapter kecuali nanti ada special chapter dll xD Aku update seminggu sekali –diusahakan- karena sebenernya udah ada cuman masih harus dilengkapi lagi. Maaf yang ini pendek, cuman 2k TT Chap depan aku banyakin kok, janji xD Mohon dukungannya yaa semua :)

Special Thanks to (diurutkan sesuai review) :

 _Pishuuchan, 07, Glowrie, Peachpetals, Matchpeach, Princexod, Hlyeyenpls, Hanami96, …(guest), hmr(guest), Samyangkamu, Sooindri09, dan Minyoonlovers._

FavdanFollow nya Terimakasih banyak *deep bow*

Ditunggu reviewnya xD


	3. Wind

Wind

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Slight!NamJin

T-M (for language) | AU | BL

3 of 6

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

Jangan lupa ditonton MV Blood Sweat and Tears nya xD

.

.

Segala keganasan alam ; badai dan topan, sudah Jimin hadapi dengan gagah berani ditengah gelapnya lautan -mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Tak ayal, Seokjin sering menangis tersedu ketika melihatnya pulang dari berlayar dengan selamat sentosa tanpa cacat barang sedikitpun.

Situasi yang berbeda namun dengan debaran yang sama ketika Jimin mendapati dirinya dalam keadaan yang tak berdaya ; melebur menjadi serpihan kupu-kupu yang terbang keawang, melesat jauh keangkasa ketika si mungil melantunkan namanya di setiap melodi yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah.

"Aku Min Yoongi."

"Min Yoongi."

Jimin seketika runtuh, dunianya roboh saat bibirnya dengan bergetar menyebutkan nama Yoongi dengan kesadaran di awang-awang. Sederet kalimat yang akan Jimin hafal betul semasa hidupnya bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya nanti.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ketika awan masih diatas mata, Jimin segera kembali ke dasar mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Yoongi. Ya. Jimin sudah bisa memanggil nama si pemuda mungil dengan lugas segakarang.

"Aku?" Jimin seolah memberikan pertanyaan kepada dirinya sendiri, membuat Yoongi dengan mudahnya mengangguk lucu. "Park Jimin." Jimin tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir Yoongi bergerak didekat bahunya, melapalkan nama Jimin tanpa suara. Dadanya bergemuruh tanpa diminta, Jimin kelabakan takut-takut Yoongi merasakan desiran aneh didirinya sendiri. Tangannya sudah terangkat naik seolah ingin mengelus helai hitam rambut Yoongi yang terlihat begitu halus dan beraroma manis, namun Jimin urungkan niatnya menyadari keganjilan didalam dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kendali, seolah segala sesuatu hal yang dilakukannya begitu alami. Sesuatu yang mendasar didalam jiwa jantannya.

Jeritan perut Yoongi yang terdengar memilukan ditelinga Jimin membuatnya terkekeh, meloloskan aksinya mengusak helai rambut Yoongi yang benar adanya terasa halus dan ternyata tebal itu. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya ; tidak mengerti dan tidak suka akan reaksi Jimin. Dengan gerakan halus, ia menghalau lengan besar Jimin dari atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar dalam dekapan dada bidang Jimin kini ia buat tegak.

"Itu tidak sopan."

"Maaf?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau tertawa. Menertawai suara perutku." Yoongi bangun dari duduknya dengan segera, pupil kecilnya mematai kantung yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. "Apa itu masih bisa dimakan?" Kaki telanjangnya ia bawa mendekati kantung itu, dengan hati-hati memebenarkan letaknya untuk melihat lebih dalam isi dari kantung yang ia yakini dibawa Jimin.

Jimin memilih diam ketimbang menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi, karena ia yakin akan diabaikan oleh Yoongi saat ini. Yoongi terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan kecil ketika berjongkok. Dengan teliti jemari mungilnya mulai mengeluarkan tempat makan dari kantung yang ternyata masih layak untuk dimakan, meski keadaannya sudah tidak sebaik ketika Jimin membawanya tadi.

"Tidak mau makan?" Yoongi menengok kearah Jimin dengan pipi yang gembul sebelah. Matanya masih sama –dingin- dari detik ketika Jimin melihatnya, namun terlihat lebih hidup sekarang ini.

Jimin tersenyum kemudian mendekat kearah Yoongi yang ternyata memulai acara makan "pagi menuju siangnya" duluan. "Sudah tidak kesal padaku?" Tangan Jimin meraih sumpit yang masih terbungkus, dengan jahil menusukkannya ke pipi Yoongi yang mengembung lucu. Yoongi yang acara makannya terganggu merengut tidak senang, matanya memicing tajam kearah Jimin dengan tubuh yang bergeser menjauhi Jimin, tanda dari ketidak sukaannya. Namun itu semua membuat Jimin semakin tertawa dan melupakan segala jenis laparnya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa berkata seperti itu pada Jimin?"

Namjoon memainkan sumpitnya dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Seokjin yang masih saja repot mengurursi hal kecil tentang masakannya didapur. Kepulangannya dari dinas membuat Seokjin bahagia bukan main, terlihat ketika dirinya dengan semangat menyeret Namjoon masuk ke dapur dan meminta salah satu pegawainya untuk menutup kedai yang pada akhirnya menghadapkan Namjoon pada piring-piring berisi makanan yang disediakan oleh Seokjin.

Helaan nafas lelah meluncur dari pernapasan Namjoon. "Sayang. Bisa –tolong peratikan aku?" Namjoon tersenyum kecut dengan wajah naasnya saat lagi-lagi diacuhkan oleh Seokjin dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan jawaban menggantung. Seokjin terkekeh manis sebagai jawaban, kekasihnya yang satu ini memang benar-benar tidak sabaran. Maka Seokjin mengalah, melepas celemeknya kemudian mematikan kompor. Meninggalkan segala kesibukan dapurnya untuk bergabung bersama Namjoon di meja makan.

"Kenapa tidak melakukannya dari tadi?"

"Aku menunggu kau memintanya."

Seokjin tersenyum manis dan Namjoon mendengus –lagi- entah untuk yang keberapakalinya siang ini. "Jadi, bisa jawab pertanyaanku manis?" Namjoon memasukkan mie yang sudah ia gulung menjadi bulat ke mulutnya dengan wajah yang terfokus mematikan kepada Seokjin, membuat Seokjin menelan ludah ketika di tatap begitu dalam oleh kekasihnya.

 _'_ _Namjoon bertambah tampan dengan rambut biru kelabunya!"_

Seokjin masih sempat berteriak dalam hati ketika Namjoon tidak lepas menatapnya bahkan ketika bibirnya sibuk mengunyah. Mati-matian ia menelan ludah dan sesekali berdeham, mencoba mencari suaranya yang seketika hilang entah kemana, namun kembali ketika Namjoon hendak membuka mulut untuk kembali berbicara.

"Baik. Baik sayang, akan aku jawab." Seokjin menjawab cepat dengan gerakan tangan yang lucu. Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, kemudian kembali menjejalkan makanan ke mulutnya yang telah kosong.

"Jimin hari ini terlihat secerah mentari. Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah maupun tubuhnya, namun mata Jimin seolah meneriakkan kehidupan." Seokjin tersenyum dalam bicaranya. "Aku tidak langsung menjatuhinya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, namun ketika Jimin memesan dua porsi menu sarapan kesukaannya, aku semakin penasaran." Seokjin mulai menggerakkan tangannya heboh. "Terlampau senang, aku memilih memasakkan menu sarapan untukknya terlebih dahulu." Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti, bibirnya sudah terbuka namun gerak tangan Seokjin lebih cepat ketika memasukkan kembali makanan ke dalam mulut Namjoon. "Saatnya kau makan dan biarkan aku yang bicara." Seokjin tersenyum manis dengan Namjoon yang mengangguk pasrah. "Jimin dengan gelagapan mengatakan ingin dibungkus. Dan ya, aku tidak banyak protes. Setelahnya, barulah aku menanyainya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan lalu kau datang dan semuanya kacau karena Jimin berhasil lolos."

"Maaf untuk yang itu." Namjoon meneguk habis jus jeruknya. "Jimin tersenyum, ya tidak biasanya. Jadi aku menuruti permintaan kecilnya." Bahu lebarnya mengedik, sambil tubunya perlahan bersandar ke kursi. Mengistirahkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa lelah setelah kembali dari tempat kerja.

"Kau melihatnya juga kan? Mata Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong." Seokjin membuat wajah serius dengan jemarinya yang menopang dagu lancipnya yang sempurna. Namjoon tertawa, kekasihnya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan sekarang. "Apa? Kenapa tertawa?" Seokjin menaikkan alis, matanya berkilat tidak senang.

"Sayang. Kau terlihat menggemskan."

"Apa-apaan itu Kim Namjoon. Aku sedang berfikir."

"Jadi dibanding memikirkanku, Jimin lebih penting?"

"E-eh…" Seokjin gelagapan, matanya membulat lucu melihat Namjoon dengan raut wajah terluka. "Mana ada! A-aku tentu saja lebih memikirkan suamiku."

Dan kembali tawa Namjoon pecah dengan wajah Seokjin yang memerah sempurna. Seokjin yang memerah ; kesal dan malu, bangun dari duduknya untuk kemudian memukul tubuh Namjoon tidak main-main. Namjoon terbatuk dengan tawa samar ketika Seokjin mendaratkan sebuah pukulan diperut yang tidak berarti apa-apa untuk dirinya.

"Oke. Oke. Hentikan itu sayang, aku salah."

"Katakan yang benar Namjoon."

"Aku minta maaf sayangku."

Namjoon mengerling nakal ketika Seokjin memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas. Dengan sekali gerak, Namjoon membawa tubuh Seokjin kedalam gendongannya untuk kemudian ia bawa ke ruang pribadi mereka tanpa penolakan dari Seokjin yang kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang melingkari pinggang Namjoon. Rasa lelah Namjoon seketika sirna.

"Sayang, apa kau tidak lelah bila melakukannya sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau yang akan bergerak menunggangiku bukan?"

"…"

"O-oke. Aku hanya bercanda, jangan menjambak rambutku. Hahaha."

"Aku serius bodoh."

"Tentu tidak. rasa lelahku hilang ketika melihat senyummu."

"Gombal."

"Hei. Itu kenyataan."

"Hm. Nam, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Selama seminggu aku berpatroli semua baik. Namun kemarin ada kebakaran di gubuk yang ada di hutan."

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Entah. Aku tidak ditugaskan untuk itu. Hanya saja, aku dengar ada mayat."

.

.

.

"Sudah kenyang?"

Jimin menaruh satu kardus jus apel beserta gelasnya diatas meja ruang santai. Matanya melirik Yoongi yang telihat tidak berniat menjawab, lebih memilih menuangkan jus apel ke dalam gelas untuk ia minum. Jimin memperhatikan segala sesuatunya dengan detail. Dari bibir gelas yang bersentuhan dengan bibir Yoongi, pipinya yang sedikit tembab kini bertambah tembam menampung air yang akan di telannya, berakhir di leher jenjang Yoongi dengan jakun mungilnya yang terlihat samar namun tampak jelas dimata Jimin ketika tonjolan kecilnya naik turun dengan lincah.

Jemari mungilnya melepaskan diri dari gelas kaca yang kini berdiri tegak di tengah meja. Yoongi sudah cukup makan dan minum, tiba saatnya untuk tidur. Namun ia diurungkan menyadari keberadaannya di rumah orang asing bernama Jimin. Mengenai rumah, Yoongi jadi teringat sesuatu hal yang mestinya tidak perlu ia ingat kembali.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya?"

"Kau, menemukanku. Bagimana bisa?"

Dahi Jimin mengerut, ketidak tahuan Yoongi adalah sebuah tanda tanya besar. "Kau terbentur?" Bukannya menjawab, Jimin balik bertanya dengan wajah khawatir. Jimin tidak menemukan bekas luka dibagian kepala Yoongi. Atau mungkin belum menemukannya, namun bila iya ada luka disana. Kenapa Jimin tidak melihat?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau lupa soal kebakaran di rumahmu?"

Kini Yoongi diam, matanya bergerak gelisah. Jimin benar, kenapa ia bisa lupa begitu saja dan bertindak seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Lalu kenapa dia bisa tahu namanya sendiri dan tidak untuk cerita hidupnya. Ini memilukan, Yoongi tidak menyukai hidupnya seperti sebuah opera picisan yang menurutnya menggelikan.

"Yoon? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kegelisahn Yoongi yang menguar mengenai Jimin yang memang tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari sosok manis di depannya. Yoongi terlihat tidak nyaman, membuat Jimin meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Mata Yoongi yang gelisah sesekali melirik kearahnya, seolah dirinya ingin melakukan sesuatu namun segan.

Sebelum Jimin bergerak, Yoongi terlebih dulu bergerak merangkak diatas sofa dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin yang tengah bersandar pada sisi lain sofa hanya bisa diam mematai Yoongi yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja dalam pelukan Jimin. Mendekap Jimin seerat mungkin seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Detak jantungnya meningkat, lain dari biasanya. Jimin bahkan menahan nafas setiap Yoongi menggerakkan tubuh menyamankan tubuhnya diatas Jimin. Rasa melayang itu datang kembali, Jimin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ini terlalu cepat baginya yang masih awam.

"Apa aku boleh melakukan ini?"

Yoongi bertanya, hampir ia mengangkat diri dari tubuh Jimin namun ditahan oleh kedua lengan kekar Jimin yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat. memberikan sebuah jawaban tanpa kata bagi Yoongi yang kembali menyamankan posisinya diatas tubuh Jimin.

Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman samar. Yoongi akui dirinya kurang ajar, meminta sebuah pelukan kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Hati kecil Yoongi merasa ia perlu melakukannya; berbagi kehangatan dengan seseorang yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Yoongi adalah seseorang yang spontan. Apa yang ada dalam bekanya maka akan ia lakukan dengan hati-hati dan penuh pertimbangan. Layaknya semua sikap Yoongi pada Jimin.

.

.

Mentari sudah diatas kepala dan mereka masih mempertahankan posisi masing-masing. Jimin sudah tertidur didalam pelukan Yoongi dengan kepala yang bersandar di dada. Surai grey Jimin tengah Yoongi elus sambil sesekali memijat kepalanya, membuat Jimin makin terhanyut dalam mimpi.

Keduanya terlalu larut dalam opera yang dimainkan. Tidak berniat mengeruk segala sesautu yang nantinya akan menyakiti hati mereka berdua. Membiarkan angin berlalu, menikmati segala sesuatu yang diberika sebelum akhirnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

Mata yoongi menatap tajam kearah jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan laut dengan pasir putih bersih. Yoongi begitu menantikan moment seperti ini. Keadaan dimana dirinya disayang orang lain dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Langkahnya terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan semuanya, namun bila itu Jimin bagi Yoongi tiada artinya sebuah alasan. Jimin memberikannya sesuatu yang lain, hal yang tidak pernah dirasakan oleh Yoongi sebelumnya. Membuat Yoongi merasa lebih hidup dengan kehangatan yang selalu mengalir disetiap pembuluh darahnya.

Jimin begitu jantan namun juga lembut dalam bersamaan. Tubuhnya memang keras dan kasar tapi ia memperlakukan Yoongi begitu lembut dan menjadikannya berharga. Yoongi merasa dirinya begitu dibutuhkan. Dirinya merasa berharga berada didalam pelukan Jimin.

Diatas semua itu, Yoongi merasa dirinya terlindungi entah dari apa yang mengikat lehernya begitu ketat dan menyakitkan, membuat pandangannya menghitam.

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun dengan lembayung senja diatas kepala. Matanya ia paksakan membulat ketika tidak menemukan Yoongi diatas tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dank ke kiri, barangkali menemukan sosok Yoongi, nyatanya nihil. Jimin mengerang, tubuhnya ia paksakan bangun meski sedikit limbung karena keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menghilang."

Wajah mengantuknya sudah Jimin basuh, air dingin cukup memulihkan kesadarannya. Itu adalah tidur siang terbaiknya, juga menjadi lah terburuk dalam bangun tidurnya. Jimin tidak mengerti kenapa berpikiran seperti itu, ia merasakannya ketika Yoongi tidak berada disekitarnya.

Hanya karena Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, ia tengah menyusuri pantai. Dermaga sudah ia periksa, bahkan Jimin sempat gila ingin memeriksa satu-persatu kapal yang ada disana, namun ia urungkan. Bisa saja Yoongi ingin menikmati sunset disini, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya Jimin yang terlalu berlebihan.

Bukan, bukan berlebihan. Jimin melupakan kosakata yang selalu diucapkan Seokjin kepanaya. Jimin bahkan tidak menyadarinya, tidak mengerti ketika orang lain _khawatir_ kepadanya.

Ya. Jimin sangat khawatir.

Jimin merasakannya sekarang, dadanya yang berdebar menyesakkan dada. Kepalanya yang buntut. Dirinya yang terus-menerus memikirkan Yoongi. Segala kemungkinan jelek yang memenuhi kepalanya-

hilang.

Semua itu hilang. Tepat ketika matanya melihat sosok Yoongi yang duduk diatas batu karang, di sisi barat pantai yang jarang penduduk. Jimin melangkah mendekat, dadanya berdetak semakin cepat di setiap langkahnya. Namun getaran ini berbeda ketika ia merasakan khawatir yang luar biasa, ini adalah getaran yang sama setiap dirinya melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi masih belum menyadari kehadiran Jimin, matanya terlalu fokus menikmati langit yang sedikit menggelap dengan jingga yang mendominasi. Riak air laut terlihat tenang, Yoongi sengaja menjuntaikan kakinya kebawah, merasakan dingin air laut yang meresap di kulitnya.

"Hai."

Dada Yoongi berdentum kencang, kepalanya menoleh ke samping kirinya dengan wajah terkejut. Jimin duduk di bagian bawah karang dengan wajah tampan berkeringat. Yoongi tidak menyangka Jimin akan menemukannya dan ya, repot-repot mencarinya sampai sejauh ini. Bagian rumah Jimin berada disebelah timur dan dia mencarinya sampai ke barat. Meski Yoongi akui lokasinya tidaklah jauh dari rumah Jimin.

"Tidak mau menjawab salam ku?"

Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Hai juga Jim." Jimin hanya tertawa melihat kegugupan Yoongi. Yoongi terlihat seperti bocah nakal yang ketahuan bersembunyi sekarang. "Maafkan aku." Kata-katanya penuh dengan penyesalan. Yoongi hanya mencoba membunuh waktu dengan berjalan-jalan hingga dirinya sampai kemari.

Yoongi menggenggam erat salah satu batu yang dirasanya tidak akan menusuk kulitnya untuk turun agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Jimin. Jimin yang melihat aksi Yoongi segera bangun dari duduknya untuk menghentikan aksi ceroboh Yoongi.

"Biar kubantu."

Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi yang meremas batu karang, ia mengarahkan jemari Yoongi kearah lehernya begitupun dengan jemari yang satunya. Jimin merengkuh pinggang ramping Yoongi untuk ia gendong.

Jemari mungil Yoongi meremas pundak Jimin yang ternyata berotot. Dirinya bahkan mengigil ketika tubuh mereka melekat –lagi- meski ada jarak diantara keduanya. Tubuh Jimin begitu kokoh layaknya perisai. Begitu pas dalam pelukan Yoongi untuk ia jadikan sandaran. Semuanya terasa pas bersama Jimin.

"Terimaksih." Yoongi mendapatkan pijakannya dibatuan karang, ia melepaskan kalungan tangannya di leher Jimin dengan canggung. Jimin hanya tersenyum, kembali duduk ditempatnya semula dengan Yoongi disampingnya.

Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing. Angin laut menerpa tubuh mereka, helai rambut hitam Yoongi berantakan bukan main membuat Yoongi menggerutu dalam gumamam. Berbeda dengan Jimin, mata Jimin terpejam dalam. Dadanya bergerak beraturan, ia terlihat begitu menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, memberikannya kesejukan yang nyatanya tidak lama namun berbekas untuknya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya?"

"Angin. Kau menyukai angin?"

Yoongi masih mematai Jimin yang tertawa, kepalanya menoleh kearah Yoongi. Mata mereka bertemu. Lembayung senja masih menyisakan secercah cahaya agar keduanya masih bisa bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja. Mereka datang tiba-tiba lalu berlalu secara tiba-tiba. Datang membawa kesejukan dan pergi-"

"Tanpa jejak."

Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Mereka meninggalkannya, mereka banyak dimaki namun sebenarnya patut dihargai." Jemari Jimin mengelus helai rambut Yoongi. "Kami para nelayan membutuhkan angin. Apalah jadinya bila angin tidak ada jika mesin kapal tidak berfungsi." Yoongi mengangguk mengerti, namun disana di mata Jimin. Ada sebuah kecintaan lain yang tidak bisa Yoongi saingi. Bisakah ia menjadi refleksi dari apa yang Jimin sukai, agar dirinya mendapatkan tatapan itu.

Yoongi ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun urung melihat langit yang mulai menggelap. Dirinya kembali mengigil, ada perasaan ganjil ketika pandangannya terhalngi. Yoongi begitu takut Jimin hilang bersama gelapnya malam.

"Jimin."

"Hm."

"Ayo pulang. Aku takut gelap."

Senyum terukir menawan dibibir Jimin, ia bangun dari duduknya lalu menggenggam jemari Yoongi erat. "Tidak perlu takut. Kau bersamaku." Yoongi ikut berdiri, ia mengeratkan genggamannya dijari Jimin. Kegelapan mulai menyembunyikan mereka. Raja malam belum juga muncul, Jimin harus berhati-hati menapaki jalan. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berhenti, membuat Yoongi membentur punggungnya.

"Jim ada apa?"

"Kau tidak memakai alas kaki kan?"

Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab, Jimin sudah berbalik tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Melepaskan alas kakinya untuk dipakai oleh Yoongi. Yoongi sejujurnya enggan memakai alas kaki yang Jimin berikan, namuan bila ia menolaknya sekarang pastilah Jimin akan memaksa. Dirinya terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada Jimin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak bisa tidak melakukannya."

Yoongi semakin bungkam, disini dirinya yang salah. bertindak seperti anak nakal dan merepotkan Jimin. Membuat lelaki didepannya begitu kewalahan akan dirinya yang tak pantas diberikan perhatian lebih. Kepada dirinya yang tak pantas Jimin tatap. Pada dirinya yang sudah tahu jati dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin. Terimakasih banyak." Yoongi meremas jemari Jimin yang besar dan hangat. "Maaafkan aku." Jimin tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. Ia balik meremas jemari Yoongi yang begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Berjalan menembus gelapnya hutan beriringan.

"Kita tidak langsung pulang. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu kepada seseorang."

.

.

.

Namjoon terbahak mendengar lelucon dari teman sejawatnya. Jackson benar-benar baik soal lelucon ditambah botol-botol minuman keras yang menemani mereka. Namjoon sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan bermalasan bersama Seokjin, namun ia urungkan saat ketukan nyaring dipintu kedai menggagalkan segala rencana kecil Namjoon bersama Seokjin.

"Seharusnya kau istirahat saja Jinnie."

Hoseok yang ikut nimbrung dalam acara minum mereka tidak tega melihat cara berjalan Seokjin yang belum benar. Tidak sepenuhnya meminta Seokjin beristirahat, karena bagaimanapun diantara mereka tidak ada yang mahir dalam urusan _barbecue_.

"Aku yakin kalian akan mati kelaparan bila aku beritirahat." Seokjin menoleh sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan Hoseok, terimakasih untuk basa-basinya." Seokjin menggeleng sebelum kembali sibuk dengan _barbecue_ nya.

Jackson dan Namjoon tertawa keras, Hoseok menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal dengan perasaan tidak enak. Perkataan Seokjin tidak pernah meleset, namun ia benar-benar tulus soal ketidak tegaannya melihat Seokjin yang tidak benar berjalan. Lain lagi dengan urusan perutnya.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Hoseok tulus mengkhawatirkannya. Namun dirinya tidak akan tega melihat para lelaki malas situ merengek kelaparan seperti bayi, bahkan bayipun kalah rewel dengan mereka.

Daging-daging yang sudah setengah matang mulai menguarkan aroma lejat, membuat perut-perut kroncong semakin kelaparan. Tangan lihai Seokjin memindahkan tusukan sate yang berisi daging dan sayur ke piring untuk ia hidangkan ditengah meja yang langsung dikerubungi untuk disantap.

Seokjin terkekeh melihat mereka yang kini seperti anak-anak tidak pernah diberi makan. Bagaimana mereka bisa dikatakan pria dewasa bila nyatanya begitu kekanakan. Seokjin hendak kembali pada aktivitasnya memanggang, namun urung ketika melihat sosok Jimin yang berjalan dalam keremangan tengah mengarah pada mereka. Seokjin sudah melambaikan tangannya semangat saat tubuh Jimin tampak lebih jelas.

Tangan Seokjin yang sedaritadi melambai kini berhenti, matanya membulat melihat sosok lain dibelakang Jimin. Seorang pria mungil berkulit putih pucat dengan surai hitam dan raut wajah dingin. Bibirnya ia coba untuk tersenyum. Jimin sudah selangkah lebih dekat dengan mereka, jadi Seokjin kembali melambai dengan semangat, membuat tiga pria lain yang masih sibuk melahap daging dimasing-masing piring kini menoleh kearah yang sama dengan Seokjin.

.

Awalnya Yoongi tidak mau lepas dari sisi Jimin. Dengan bujuk rayu dan pembawaan manis Seokjin, akhirnya Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seokjin dan mulai mengekori Seokjin kemanapun ia pergi dengan perbincangan kecil yang kadang terselip diantaranya.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang mulai nyaman berada didekat Seokjin. Jantungnya tidak sakit atau waswas ketika Yoongi berdekatan dengan Seokjin. Lain halnya ketika ketiga pria yang kini bersama Jimin berdekatan dengan Yoongi, meski hanya sebuah salam perkenalan atau pertanyaan kecil dengan maksud ramah-tamah.

"Kau terlalu fokus padanya kawan." Jackson terkekeh, ia meneguk habis sisa whisky di botolnya. "Aku akui dia memancarkan sesuatu yang berbeda." Kalimat Jackson barusan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jimin terfokus pada Yoongi. Alisnya menekuk tajam kearah Jackson, membuat lawan bicaranya kini tertawa keras disusul Hoseok dan Namjoon yang hanya menggeleng.

"Jim. Kau terlalu mudah dibaca."

"Benar kata Hoseok."

Jimin hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti. Kembali membuat ketiga pria lainnya menggeleng maklum. Sebagai yang terkecil disini, mereka perlu memperjelas keadaan agar Jimin lebih peka terhadapa perasaannya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta kawan." Jackson yang menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai pawang cinta membuka suara. Seolah dirinya adalah jalan keluar dari semua perasaan asing yang selalu Jimin rasakan selama ini.

"Aku jatuh cinta?"

Jimin mengulang apa yang Jackson katakan. Perkataannya dijawab anggukan oleh tiga pria lain. Jimin menatap satu-persatu pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Yoongi yang kini tertawa.

Yoongi tertawa.

Dunia Jimin terbalik, dadanya bergemuruh hebat ketika melihat pipi yang sedikit berisi itu terangkat, giginya yang berderet rapih terlihat hingga gusi. Yoongi yang tertawa begitu manis. Hidup.

Jimin lupa caranya bernafas. Berkedip. Berbicara. Rotasinya tersedot jauh kedalam pusaran pesona Min Yoongi. Jimin akui perkataan Jackson ada benarnya, dirinya _jatuh cinta_. Ia melupakan segala gejala aneh yang selalu Seokjin gembar-gemborkan ketika berada bersama Namjoon. Sekarang Jimin merasakannya, membuktikannya secara pasti oleh dirinya sendiri. Bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta. Kepada sosok misterius Min Yoongi.

"Jim! Jim!"

Hoseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin. Kawannya diam terlalu lama, takut-takut Jimin melamun sampai lupa akan daratan. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah dirinya tengah bermimpi ketika melihat Yoongi tertawa. Dirinya yang sempat kehilangan kontrol, mendapatkan kendali atas dirinya.

"Sial. Jangan menepuk bahuku sepeti itu hyung!"

Si pelaku hanya tertawa mengejek. "Kau terlihat seperti orang dungu tadi Jim." Jimin memukul lengan Hoseok main-main sambil ikut tertawa bersama ketiga kawannya yang lain.

Tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata yang mematainya selagi ia lengah.

.

"Satu gelas es teh jeruk untukmu Yoon." Seokjin menempelkan sisi gelas yang dingin kearah pipi Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi terperangah merasakan sensasi dingin dibagian pipi kirinya. Yoongi tersenyum, bergumam terimakasih setelah mengambil alih gelas digenggaman tangan Seokjin.

"Jimin begitu mempesona sampai-sampai kau melamun memikirkannya eoh." Seokjin terkekeh geli, memaklumi muda-mudi yang tengah dilanda cinta. Begitu adanya memang. Seperti dirinya dulu dengan Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak membalas perkataan Seokjin. Ia sibuk menjejalkan es teh jeruk kedalam tenggorokannya. Apa yang dikatakan Seokjin jauhlah berbeda dengan apa yang Yoongi pikirkan, namun membuat sosok manis dengan kadar lembut berlebihan yang menguar dari Seokjin membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Jangan malu-malu padaku." Seokjin menaruh gelasnya di meja. "Ceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu." Seokjin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar cerah. Yoongi meringis dalam hati, bagimana bisa seseorang begitu hidup seperti Seokjin. Yoongi iri.

"Takdir yang mempertemukan kami." Yoongi menjawabnya seringan bulu, membuat Seokjin merengut tidak puas. Bukanhal seperti itu yang Seokjin harapkan sebagai jawaban. Ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih detail.

"Kau ini. Itu bukan sebuah jawaban." Seokjin mengalah, tidak ada gunanya memaksakan sebuah jawaban dari Yoongi. "Oke aku tidak akan memaksa kau menjawab, Jimin terlihat begitu senang. Aku ikut berbahagia untuk itu." Seokjin menoleh kearah Jimin diikuti Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa melihatnya, kasih sayang seorang saudara kepada adiknya. Ia tidak perlu merasa resah ataupun cemburu ketika Seokjin menatap Jimin, karena ia tahu benar tatapan Seokjin berbeda ketika ia menatap seorang pria yang bernama Namjoon.

"Kau sangat baik."

"Dan kau orang yang begitu istimewa Yoon. Teruslah berada didekat Jimin. Anak itu membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi kekosongannya." Seokjin mengalihkan tatapanya, menatap Yoongi lekat. "Kau dunianya. Ia begitu mudah dibaca dank au begitu dalam dan sulit. Cobalah lebih terbuka untuknya. Ini kali pertama aku melihat Jimin begitu hidup dan tertarik pada seseorang. Aku yakin kalian sama-sama mengerti, namun belum sempat mengungkapkan-" Seokjin menggangtung kalimatnya, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meremas lembut jemari Yoongi. "-ini tidaklah terlalu cepat. Perasaan itu datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa pandang bulu. Secepatnya atau tidak sama sekali." Seokjin bukanlah tanpa alasan mengatakan sederet kalimat yang harus Yoongi cerna. Seokjin begitu tahu, ada keraguan dimata kecil Yoongi.

Jemari Yoongi balas meremas jemari Seokjin. Dia begitu meruntukki takdir yang terlabat memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti Seokjin, terutama Jimin.

Semua perkataan Seokjin membuatnya yakin untuk melangkah lebih jauh, dalam ketakutan.

.

"Kalian pulang terlalu cepat."

Hoseok meracau, ia sudah kacau oleh alkohol yang tiada henti diteguknya. Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, jemarinya sudah merekat sempurna pada jemari Yoongi. Mereka berdua berpamitan untuk pulang. Seokjin yang terlihat sedih karena waktunya bersama Yoongi harus terpotong, namun tidak enak juga bila menahannya lebih lama. Karena itu artinya, mereka membatasi Jimin dan Yoongi untuk berduaan.

Setelah berpamita, keduanya melangkah menjauh meninggalkan kedai Seokjin. Jimin sudah memakai alas kaki yang ia pinjam dari Namjoon. Kedua perut mereka sudah kenyang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan malam ini. Sosok Jimin dan Yoongi semakin menjauh, Hoseok sudah mabuk, tinggalah Jackson dan pasangan didepannya yang masih setia berjaga saat ini.

"Aku hampir lupa dengan kedatanganku kemari Joon!"

Jackson berseru cukup keras sampai Hoseok membelalakkan mata kaget lalu terpejam kembali. Seokjin hanya terkekeh dengan Namjoon ang memukul belakang kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Pelan-pelan bodoh. Aku mendengarnya."

Jackson mengelus belakang kepalanya yang nyatanya tidaklah sakit. "Ck. Aku hanya mengekspresikan diri dan lagi ini cukup penting." Jackson memberikan gestur yang Namjoon tangkap dengan baik.

"Sayang, ini sudah larut. Kedalam lah lebih dulu, aku menyusul." Namjoon tersenyum hangat pada Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti, ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam. Setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Jackson dan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusir Seokjin."

"Dia memahaminya. Tenang saja Jack."

Jackson mengangguk, tangannya merogoh sebuah kertas disaku celana untuk ia berikan kepada Namjoon. Namjoon membuka lipatan kertas yang diberikan Jackson untuk dibacanya dengan teliti.

"Mayat yang ditemukan seorang perempuan. Tidak ada luka tusuk, hanya saja tubuhnya terikat. Ada sisa tambang di abu." Jackson melirik Namjoon. "Kepala meminta kejadian ini untuk ditutup saat seorang pria jangkung menemuinya tadi siang dirungan pribadi. Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang mengganjal."

Namjoon sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan membacanya, ia menyerahkan kembali lipatan kertas itu pada Jackson yang menerimanya kembali untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Intinya?"

"Kota kita kedatangan tamu tidak diundnag. Dan tugas kita menemukannya, ada ataupun tanpa adanya perintah."

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti, tangannya meraih gelas dengan sisa whisky untuk diteguknya sampai habis. Matanya menerawang pada kegelapan didepannya. Merasakan firasat tidak enak yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Jack. Kepala benar, lebih baik menutupnya."

"Itu tindakan pengecut."

Alis tebal Namjoon terangkat satu. Entah itu Jackson atau Jackson dalam mode mabuknya. Namjoon tahu itu merupakan tindakan pengecut, tapi bila Jackson berada diposisinya, Jackson akan mengerti. Namjoon menjaga satu nyawa didalam genggamannya, ia tidak mau Seokjin ada dalam bahaya.

"Apa karena Seokjin? Bila iya, sudah berapa lama kita bekerja Joon? Seokjin baik-baik saja sampai sekarang."

"Dengar Jack. Perasaanku tidak enak untuk yang satu ini."

"Persetan. Aku akan pergi. Kutunggu besok jam enam pagi di dermaga. Itu bila kau ikut."

Jackson berdiri dengan amarah, ia melangkah menjauh dengan sedikit sempoyongan. Namjoon hanya bisa diam melihat tewan sejawatnya pergi begitu saja. Jackson pasti kecewa mendengar penolakan dari Namjoon. Dirinya tidak seperti yang biasanya, namun itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Namjoon yakin Hoseok mendengarnya, ia berpura-pura tidur sedari tadi untuk menghindari hal seperti ini.

"Bangun brengsek! Aku tahu kau berpura-pura."

Hoseok tertawa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga tegak, "Jackson memang menggebu sekali. Kau tahu, kita baru saja mendapat pekerjaan yang membuat darah memanas. Dan aku mengerti betul posisimu kawan." Hoseok bangun dari duduknya, membenarkan keadaan pakaian kerjanya yang kusut sebelum pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Dan satu lagi Joon." Hoseok memunggungi Namjoon. "Kita merasakannya-

Sedari tadi diawasi."

Hoseok berujar begitu pelan. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk diatas kasur Jimin. Ia sudah membersihkan diri, kini giliran Jimin yang melakukannya. Pakaiannya sudah ia ganti dengan kaos oblong dan celana kolor Jimin yang sedikit kedodoran di pinggang.

Penerangan yang tak seberapa, memberikan celah pada rembulan untuk menyusup masuk melalui jendela kamar Jimin yang dibiarkan terbuka. Jimin sempat melarang, namun akhirnya mengalah untuk membiarkannya terbuka.

Yoongi moleh kearah pintu, Jimin sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia kelihatan lebih segar dengan rambut greynya yang jatuh dan basah. Sepertinya Jimin sudah biasa tidur hanya dengan celana bahan tanpa kaus, terbukti ketika Jimin berjalan mendekati kasur tanpa berniat mengambil kaus di lemari. Tangannya tengah sibuk mengusak rambut yang basah.

"Apa kau terbiasa tidak memakai baju?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku terbiasa tidak memakai pakaian." Matanya menyipit, Jimin menyengir polos. Merasa sudah cukup kering, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Melempar handuk sembarangan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Tidak keberatan aku tidur denganmu?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hampir lupa ini ranjangku sendiri." Jimin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Lengannya ia tekuk dibelakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantal. "Tidurlah. Aku tidak menggigit."

Dengan ragu Yoongi ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin. Tubuhnya menyamping, matanya masih setia menatap Jimin yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Yoongi ingin bertanya, namun ia ragu karena Jimin terlihat lelah sekali.

Disaat seperti ini, ucapan Seokjin menggema dikepalanya dengan untaian kehidupannya yang saling bertubrukan. Yoongi kembali merasakan ketakutan. Alam sadarnya seperti tersedot jauh ke dasar. Ketika ia tidak mengingat dari mana asalnya, Yoongi bukan tidak mengingat. Ia sengaja melupakan.

"Apa yang kau lihat Yoon?"

Yoongi tersentak, tiba-tiba Jimin sudah ada didepan wajahnya. Ia tidak sadar tengah melamun sedari tadi. Terlanjur tertangkap basah, Yoongi tidak bisa lagi mengelak. Ia hanya terpaku menatap mata Jimin. Melihat dirinya sendiri dimata hitam Jimin.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apapun padaku Jim?"

Jimin masih mendengar suara pelan itu dengan jelas. Tahu betul arah pembicaraan mereka akan kemana. Namun Jimin memilih bungkam, tidak berani keluar dari zona nyamannya bersama Yoongi.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Mengapa Min Yoongi selalu berputar di kepalaku?"

Wajah Yoongi memanas. Entah oleh hembusahan nafas Jimin yang menerpa wajahnya atau perkataan Jimin barusan. Yoongi betul-betul malu sekarang ini. Apa itu sebuah pernyataan cinta? Apa benar dirinya ada didalam kepala Jimin? Memenuhi setiap sudutnya hingga Jimin tidak sempat memikirkan oranglain selain dirinya.

Yoongi ingin sekali menghambur ke pelukan Jimin, mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan Jimin. Namun ia urungkan, dirinya terlalu takut akan meremukkan Jimin. "Pertanyaan bodoh." Yoongi mencibir, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakanngi JImin, hanya sederet kata itu yang mampu keluar dari celah bibir tipis Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh, usahanya menggombal ternyata gagal. Meski ia tahu ada semburat merah yang menjalari wajah Yoongi, dirinya tidaklah sepenuhnya gagal. Dan sikap malu-malu Yoongi itu benar-benar menggemaskan, bersembunyi dibalik cangkang tidak akan menutupi apapun. Jimin mulai bisa melihat Yoongi luar dalam, namun tidak dengan isi kepalanya.

"Kau boleh mengataiku sepuasmu. Tapi jangan tolak yang satu ini."

Yoongi belum sempat bertanya ketika lengan Jimin merengkuh tubuhnya hingga membentur dada Jimin. Jimin memeluk erat tubuh ringkih Yoongi kedalam dekapannya. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak sanggup menolak.

Setidaknya, biarkan Yoongi merasakan apa itu cinta. Sebelum dirinya kehilangan definisi cinta yang sesungguhnya. Biarkan dirinya memiliki Jimin sebelum jemari mungilnya menghancurkan Jimin dalam kepingan sakit yang menggila.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Perlu aku menyeretnya kemari boss?"

Dirinya. Yang berkuasa. Tertawa. Tangannya mengibas malas. "Biarkan saja. Biarkan dia datang padaku dengan sendirinya."

Yang satu hendak protes. Merasa dirinya melakukan permainan bodoh tanpa lawan, namun memilih menurut –dengan berat hati.

"Baik jika itu maumu."

"Ah-" yang berkuasa menahan ketika yang satunya hendak pergi. "-berikan ini padanya. Dia perlu diingatkan sedikit."

Yang satunya menerima sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi dengana roma khas yang berkuasa. Mengangguk paham untuk kemudian pergi.

"Jangan ganggu dia. Kau tahu, kupu-kupu kecil kita begitu berharga."

.

.

.

Tbc

Haaalloooo!

Aku balik lagi bawa chap. 3 hoho Maaf kalau mengecewakan dan gak sesuai ekspektasi. Udah mulai muncul kan ya konfliknya, dan itu NamJin kenapa diawal malah mendominasi, suka khilaf gitu kalau udah ngetik NamJin. Mianhaeeee xD Tapi tetep MinYoon prioritas dund xD Dan dicerita ini, aku menganggap hubungan bxb itu wajar dan di legalkan.

Aku post berbarengan sama MV BTS "Blood Sweat and Tears" releas! Aye! Sebelum baca fanfic butterfly, liat dulu mv nya aja xD Dan aku disini pakai warna rambut MinYoon di comeback sekarang. Kalau NamJin aku gak pake warna rambut yang comeback sekarang xD

Serius aku syuka banget sama konsep mereka. Apalagi lagu individu member. Serius itu sesuanu banget buat aku. XD

Reviewnya bikin aku semangat buat lanjut fanfic ini serius. Setiap aku mulai lelah, aku liat review terus ngetik lagi. Jadi, boleh minta pendapat dan sarannya? Dan feelnya untuk chap ini dapatkah?

Maaf terlalu banyak note authornya. Khilaf xD

Btw, aku gak tau bisa lanjut apa enggak ini fanfic. Karena aku udah gak tau hidup apa enggak abis liat MV Blood Sweat and Tears. *died*

Special Thanks to :

 _Pishuuchan, Peachmatcha, Glowrie, Minyoonlovers, 07, Hlyeyenpls, Peachpetals, Princexod, Vhopeisreal, …(guest), Wujusonyeo, Ravoletta, dan Annelin._

Fav dan Follownya Terimakasih banyak.

Mind to Review, please?


	4. Lie

Lie

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Slight!NamJin and others

T-M (for language) | AU | BL

4A of 6

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

.

.

"SEOKJIN? SEOKJIN?"

Seokjin yang masih larut dalam mimpi membelalakkan matanya tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan seorang lelaki yang diyakininya adalah Hoseok. Beruntung tadi malam ia dan Namjoon tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun, alhasil Seokjin bisa langsung berlari kearah pintu- mengenyampingkan pening di sedikit oleng ketika menapaki lantai yang dingin, namun Seokjin memaksakan diri tetap berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju pintu utama.

Tubuh Seokjin membeku dengan mata bulatnya yang membelalak sempurna. Di lantai terasnya, tergeletak sosok Jackson yang berlumuran darah dengan wajah penuh lebam dan mata sembab, netra Jackson menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Disebelahnya ada Hoseok yang tengah mengatur nafas, udara pagi yang dingin bahkan tidak sebanding dengan peluh yang mengucur deras dari tubuh Hoseok.

"Seokjin, aku tahu kau kaget. Tapi bisa kami masuk-" Hoseok melirik kearah tubuh Jackson yang tergeletak tidak berdaya. "-dan ambilkan obat?" lanjutnya. Ia tengah bersiap mengangkat tubuh Jackson setelah menyelesaikan sederet kalimat yang akhirnya menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunan.

"M-masuklah." Seokjin tergagap, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian segara masuk kerumah untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Mengandalkan sedikit kesadarannya, ia tidak lupa mengambil baskom yang berisi air dan beberapa handuk bersih. Seokjin mencoba berpikir jernih dan mengenyampingkan segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Seokjin meletakkan segala hal yang ia ambil diatas nampan untuk kemudian ia bawa kearah ruang tamu, dimana tubuh Jackson sekarang berada. Seokjin meletakkan apa yang Hoseok pinta diatas meja, tubuhnya dingin sampai mata kaki. Kepalanya blank bukan main, namun terasa ada yang mengganjal, teriakan Hoseok hanya membangunkannya lalu-

"Hoski, dimana Namjoon?"

-kemana suaminya? Seokjin bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia hanya tidur sendirian setelah ia berlari kearah kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban Hoseok dan tidak menemukan pria bertubuh besar tersebut dimanapun.

Dengan panik yang sangat, Seokjin meraih jaket yang tergantung di sisi pintu masuk kamar. Memakainya sambil berjalan tanpa berkata apapun pada Hoseok yang untungnya menyadari pergerakan Seokjin.

Hoseok secepat kilat menahan pergelangan tangan Seokjin, meremasnya erat. "Jangan pergi." Hoseok tersenyum kecut, mencoba menarik Seokjin untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah secara halus. Seokjin tetap dalam pendiriannya, membatu ditempatnya sekarang berdiam.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku juga seorang laki-laki, aku tidak selemah kelihatannya."

Bayangan Namjoon yang akan berakhir sama seperti Jackson membuatnya kalang kabut, segala jenis hal negatif memenuhi pemikirannya. Seokjin sangat membenci mengenai fakta pekerjaan Namjoon yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya, menjadi sampah negara namun begitu di elukan namanya di desa mereka.

Hoseok menghela nafas kasar, menulikan pendengarannya dari pembelaan Seokjin barusan. Jemari kokohnya semakin mengeratkan genggaman dipergelangan tangan Seokjin, menyeretnya masuk tanpa belas kasihan. Tidak peduli dengan segala makian dan perlawanan Seokjin, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah ia harus menjaga Seokjin, karena ini tugasnya dari Namjoon.

"HOSEOK!"

Seokjin berteriak sambil meronta bukan main, tubuhnya ia tahan sambil berpegangan pada sisi pintu. Sudah berapa kali ia berteriak tapi Hoseok seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Seokjin tidak mau menangis, ia harus terlihat kuat sekarang agar Hoseok percaya padanya.

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon." Seokjin lelah. Ia cukup berusaha melepaskan diri, namun Hoseok menahannya. Membuatnya memilih diam sekarang, mengatur nafas mencari oksigennya.

"Sudah selesai?" Hoseok mebalikkan badan, menatap Seokjin dengan wajah datar yang dibuat-buat. Netra coklatnya memandang Seokjin yang terlihat begitu rapuh, berbanding terbalik dengan segala ocehannya tentang ia yang bisa menjaga diri.

Ia menyentak tubuh Seokjin, membuat sosok dihadapannya limbung kedepan tanpa pertahanan. Hoseok segera mengunci pintu kemudian menarik kuncinya untuk ia sembunyikan dibalik saku celana.

Mata Seokjin membelalak, ia menyentak tangan Hoseok yang menyelubungi pergelangan tangannya hingga terlepas. Seokjin menggeram marah dengan wajah memerah, matanya menatap sengit Hoseok yang dengan santai berjalan kearah Jackson untuk kembali mengobatinya.

Seokjin berjalan melewati Hoseok dengan perasaan jengkel. "Kau pikir aku akan berhenti HAH? Aku akan keluar dari pintu dapur." Wajahnya memerah –menahan tangis dan marah- dengan bibir bergetar setelah sederet kalimat muluncur dari celah bibir tebalnya.

"Seokjin, kau hanya akan merepotkan Namjoon. Tolong, mengertilah."

Belum sempat Seokjin mencapai tiga langkah, perkataan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba begitu menohok hatinya. Seokjin bahkan baru menyadari dirinya tidak tahu akan pergi kemana untuk mencari Namjoon, yang ada di kepalanya hanya menemukan Namjoon entah bagaima caranya.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan bicara setelahnya." Hoseok menatap iba kepada Seokjin yang berdiri dengan jemarinya yang terkepal erat.

Tanpa menjawab, Seokjin berlalu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Memilih menenangkan dirinya didapur dengan secangkir kopi yang tengah dibuatnya. Hoseok tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya dirinya yang terlalu kaget.

.

"Hos-HOCK"

"Sebaiknya kau diam Jack."

Hoseok menyeka keringat di dahi, kepalanya pening dengan segala hal tiba-tiba yang terjadi di desa mereka. Ia dan teman-temannya bukanlah aparat Negara, meraka hanya _guardian_. Hidup melalui uang warga setempat, menjadi malaikat di hadapan warga dan sampah bagi aparat negara. Mereka tidak berbuat hal jahat, hanya memberlakukan pajak lebih yang dipungut setiap minggunya. Sebuah organisasi yang terbilang cukup besar disana. Berpakaian layaknya orang benar, namun mereka benar adanya. Tidak pernah menyalah gunakan pekerjaan mereka, bertindak layaknya yang diperintahkan.

Namun kali ini, ada masalah kecil yang tidak bisa disepelekan. Apalagi ini menyangkut nyawa teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali. Hoseok marah, namun ia tidak bisa gegabah. Ia harus pelan dan menikam.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh kearah Jackson yang mencoba membenarkan letak duduknya agar lebih nyaman. Keadaannya cukup baik tidak seperti tadi berlumuran darah dengan luka yang sudah Hoseok berikan pertolongan pertama.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Jackson menghela nafas, kepalanya yang sedaritadi menunduk perlahan mendongak. Menoleh kearah kiri tubuhnya, menatap lurus tepat ke netra coklat Hoseok yang balik menatapnya.

"Yang membuatku babak beluar hanya satu orang."

Hoseok membelalak kaget. "Satu orang?" Sebuah geraman meluncur begitu saja.

"Ya. Seorang lelaki berparas manis."

.

.

.

 _"_ _It was no mere coincidence. To someone surrounded by darkness like me,_

 _you are…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mentari masih tampak malu-malu menunjukkan eksistensinya ketika Yoongi bangun dengan tubuh dalam dekapan Jimin. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, masih enggan mengangkat beban tubuhnya- terlalu nyaman dalam dekapan Jimin. Rasanya Yoongi ingin memonopoli malam untuknya, mengikat malam agar terus berjaya diatas mentari. Agar Jimin mendekapnya terus, seperti sekarang ini.

Netra hitamnya menatap gorden yang sesekali terhempas mengikuti angin, bergerak teratur manakala angin datang membawanya, kemudian menghempaskannya kembali. Ketika membicarakan angin, Yoongi teringat lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya. Tentang kecintaannya pada angin.

Layak kah Yoongi cemburu pada udara yang bahkan tidak berwujud sepertinya?

Seperti halnya cinta yang buta, begitupun dengan cemburu. Yoongi tidak memandang siapa atau apakah itu, rasa ketidak sukaannya timbul begitu saja. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu sebuah kalimat bisa muncul dalam benaknya hanya karena Jimin. Berbicara tentang Jimin, lelaki dibelakang Yoongi masih terlena di alam mimpi.

Perlahan Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Menatap lamat-lamat wajah kokoh dihadapannya dengan dada bergetar hebat. "Kau tidak baik untuk kesehatanku Jim." Yoongi berbisik didepan bibir Jimin dengan senyum kecut.

Yoongi memilih bangun dengan segala perjuangan memisahkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Jimin tanpa membangunkan si tampan. Yoongi turun dari tempat tidurnya super hati-hati dan untungnya berhasil tanpa membangunkan Jimin. Kaki telanjangnya ia seret keluar kamar tanpa melakukan atau menimbulkan bunyi yang nantinya akan membangunkan Jimin.

Netranya berpendar melihat ruangan yang masih gelap, Yoongi memilih pergi ke dapur. Barang kali ia bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang nantinya bisa Jimin makan. Belum sempat ia mencapai dapur, mata tajamnya menatap pintu utama yang sedikit terbuka. Wajah Yoongi yang pucat semakin memucat. Dengan langkah cepat Yoongi menghampiri pintu, membukanya selebar mungkin.

Kosong.

Hanya terpaan angin yang menyambutnya, didepannya kosong melompong. Tidak mempertontonkan apapun selain rumah warga sekitar. Tangan Yoongi sudah mengepal erat, meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang mengapa bisa selengah ini. Bisa saja tadi malam dirinya atau Jimin tidak bisa melihat mentari terbit.

Raut wajahnya berubah dingin, matanya menajam tanpa diminta. Tujuannya menuju dapur ia batalkan, kaki-kaki kecilnya memilih berjalan keluar rumah. Langkah pertama ia keluar dari area pintu, kakinya menginjak sebuah benda yang ia yakini sebuah kertas. Yoongi membeku, kakinya ia angkat untuk kemudian tubuhnya membungkuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Mata tajam Yoongi menilik kekanan dan kiri dengan hati-hati sebelum dengan serampangan membuka lipatan yang kini terbentang didepan matanya.

Rahang Yoongi mengeras, dengan geram ia meremas kertas yang tadi dibacanya hingga tidak berbentuk. Kedua tangannya mengepal marah, sederet kalimat yang ada di dalam surat tadi benar-benar memberikan dampak buruk dipagi hari Yoongi yang harusnya cerah.

Ia cukup bersyukur menemukan surat ini lebih dahulu dibandingkan Jimin. Entah apa yang akan Jimin katakan ketika melihat surat yang sekarang remuk dalam jemari kecil Yoongi, hancur didalam genggamannya.

Kepalanya masih kosong, ia belum mendapat jalan lain untuk langkah kedepannya. Hal yang terpikirkan untuk saat ini hanya satu, menenggelamkan sederet kalimat yang membuat harinya hancur.

Dengan sedikit berlari, Yoongi menembus udara yang mulai menghangat. Membawa kaki-kakinya menuju tepi pantai. Tepat sebelum ia melempar kertas yang digenggamnya ke laut, Yoongi menatapnya dalam penuh kebencian sampai kertas itu menghilang dengan pasti dari pandangannya. Kertas yang sedikit demi sedikit memisah, hancur, tenggelam, dan pergi terbawa ombak.

.

.

.

 _"_ _master, segeralah kembali. Secepatnya, atau sangkarmu hancur."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berat dengan terpaksa. Terpaan hangat mentari yang menyusup dari balik gorden berhasil membangunkan dirinya dari buaian kasur dan tubuh ha-

"Yoongi!"

-hangat yang sekarang tidak dalam dekapannya. Spontan Jimin berseru memanggil mahluk manis yang seharusnya masih terlelap dalam dekapannya. Jimin meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku sebelum turun dari ranjang mencari sosok berparas manis kesukaannya.

Ruang tamu tampak kosong tidak berpenghuni dengan pintu utama yang terbuka lebar. Jimin mengerutkan dahi bingung, ia memilih menuju pintu yang terbuka untuk melihat kondisi diluar. Namun Yoongi tidak ada disana, Jimin hendak menutup pintu untuk mencari Yoongi sebelum matanya melihat tubuh kecil yang tengah berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jimin tersenyum, menghentikan niatnya menutup pintu. Ia bergeser sedikit kearah tembok untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya disana sambil menunggu Yoongi sampai. Tersenyum menikmati pemandangan sunrise dengan Yoongi dihadapannya.

Yoongi masih menundukkan kepala, meniti pasir yang diinjaknya sampai ia tiba di teras rumah Jimin. Ia masih menunduk sebelum netranya melihat kaki tan yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu. Yoongi mendongak kaget, bersitatap dengan wajah tampan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Yoongi terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dengan tubuh yang sedikit mengigil tertimpa angin juga kaki telanjangnya yang dipenuhi pasir.

"Kau tidak memakai alas kaki lagi." Jimin mendekat sambil terkekeh melihat kaki mungil Yoongi yang tenggelam dalam pasir.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Jimin untuk saat ini. Bayangan Jimin dengan sederet kalimat yang membuatnya pening benar-benar kombinasi pas untuk pagi ini. Menyenangkan juga menjengkelkan.

Jimin mendengus merasa diabaikan, tanpa permisi Jimin menggendong tubuh Yoongi layaknya karung beras. Yoongi terhenyak ketika tubuhnya melayang dan kini bertumpu pada bahu kokoh Jimin.

"J-jimin! Turunkan aku!"

Yoongi tergagap, ia mencoba merosot turun dari gendongan Jimin namun gagal. Lengan kokoh itu terlalu mendekapnya dengan erat dan benar. Dengan terpaksa ia mengalah dan membiarkan Jimin melakukan hal yang dia inginkan. Yoongi terlalu lelah untuk hal sepele macam ini, ada hal yang lebih penting dari memberontak melepaskan diri dari kukungan kokoh Jimin.

Dengan langkah ringan Jimin membopong Yoongi ke halaman belakang,bukan tanpa tujuan dirinya melakukan hal ini. Kaki yoongi yang dibalut pasir sudah semestinya dibersihkan, namun tidak dengan Yoongi yang berjalan menyusuri rumah dengan kaki kotor. Maka Jimin membawanya ke halaman belakang dengan akses yang lebih mudah. Terlebih ini masih pagi, pasti akan menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama Yoongi dibelakang sana.

"Sampai."

Jimin mendudukkan tubuh Yoongi di sebuah batu yang tidak jauh dari kran air. Terkekeh geli melihat wajah masam Yoongi yang tampak datar. Bagi Jimin, apapun ekspresi yang Yoongi tunjukkan untuknya tetaplah terlihat manis.

"Kau tidak perlu membopongku hanya untuk hal sepele macam ini Park Jimin." Yoongi memicing tajam kearah Jimin. Jimin menggeleng, memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok dihadapan Yoongi.

"Dengan kaki kotor ini? Mengelilingi rumahku?" Jimin mengangkat salah satu kaki Yoongi, yang dibalas dengusan malas. "Yang benar saja Yoon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Yoongi menghela nafas, melirik Jimin dengan senyuman tampannya malas.

"Sesukamu saja."

Yoongi melihat Jimin tertawa, entah mengapa matanya terasa panas memikirkan tawa itu lenyap dari pandangannya. Memikirkan jemari Jimin yang kini tengah menyentuhnya hilang dari eksistensinya. Begitupun dengan dekapan hangat, perlakuan manis, kalimat gombal dan sederet hal menakjubkan yang Jimin berikan kepadanya menghilang begitu saja dari Yoongi. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, hanya membayangkannya bisa terasa sesakit ini. Bagaimana bila semua hal yang Yoongi takutkan menjadi nyata.

Jimin mendongakkan kepala merasakan sebuah tatapan tengah melayang kepada dirinya, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas membersihkan kaki Yoongi. Yoongi tengah termenung memandang dirinya, matanya memerah dan basah menahan tangis. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin mengelus sebelah pipi Yoongi yang memerah dengan jemarinya yang bersih. Yoongi menatap Jimin tepat dimata sebelum memalingkan wajah, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, Jimin mengalah untuk tidak memaksa Yoongi menjawab dan memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali membiarkan Yoongi larut dalam pikirannya. Jimin tidaklah bodoh untuk tahu bahwa Yoongi sedang dalam masalah. Kegelisahan dan rasa putus asa begitu tergambar jelas di netra hitamnya. Membuatnya ingin merengkuh sosok rapuh dihadapannya untuk ia seret dari jurang keputusasaan yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Selesai." Jimin tersenyum menatap kaki pucat Yoongi yang kembali bersih. Ia kembali mendongak mendapati Yoongi yang masih memalingkan wajah enggan menatapnya.

Yoongi masih larut dalam lamunannya, tidak mendengar sama sekali suara lembut Jimin dari bawah tubuhnya yang kini sudah bersih. Yoongi tengah bertengkar dengan hatinya, menyalahkannya atas segala sifat lembek Yoongi saat berhadapan dengan Jimin. Membuatnya lemah, membuatnya terlena, membuatnya harus berjalan diatas ketakutan. Membuatnya kebingungan untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan besar di masa yang akan datang, bagi hidupnya dan _dia._

"Yoongi?" Jimin kembali memanggil Yoongi yang tidak menoleh. "Hei, manis." Jimin tidak sabar, tidak mampu diabaikan terlalu lama oleh sosok manis yang kini tengah ia tangkup wajahnya untuk ia hadapkan kearah dirinya.

Tubuh Yoongi tersentak,tanpa perlawanan menoleh kearah Jimin yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Helaan nafas risau menerpa wajah Yoongi yang kini terpejam menikmati panas diwajahnya. Untuk kali ini biarkan Yoongi menikmati segalanya tentang Jimin, kali ini saja.

"Yoongi. Kau banyak diam, tidak seperti biasanya."

 _'_ _ini aku yang sebenarnya jim'_

"Hei jawab aku. Jangan bertingkah seperti ini."

 _'_ _seperti apa? Kenapa kau selalu menyadarinya.'_

"Yoongi. Buka matamu. Tatap aku."

 _'_ _aku tidak mampu. Maaf.'_

"Ya tuhan, jawab aku Min Yoongi."

' _aku tidak sanggup. Maaf.'_

"Min Yoongi berhenti bersikap seperti kau akan pergi dari sisiku."

Tubuh Yoongi bergetar dengan kedua netra terbebelalak mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jimin memandangnya sendu, netranya memancarkan rasa takut yang sulit Yoongi artikan.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan benar Yoon?"

Jimin mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka. Kedua netranya semakin dalam menyelamin netra Yoongi yang tampak bergetar putus asa dan gelisah. Yoongi berubah setelah ia pulang entah dari mana pagi ini, dan perasaan Jimin benar-benar tidak baik untuk saat ini.

"Jawab aku Min Yoongi."

Yoongi merasa tertekan, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat ia rasakan hanya kepada satu sosok yang kini sudah jauh disana, menikmati gemerlap surga yang memukau. Namun rasa itu kembali datang untuk Jimin, seseorang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari seminggu. Yang berhasil memporak porandakan hatinya, mengubah segala jenis pandangan hidupnya.

Dengan gerak kasar Yoongi menepis kedua lengan Jimin, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin secara tiba-tiba. Jimin hanya bisa diam dari tempatnya sekarang, membiarkan Yoongi melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Yoongi sudah memilih.

Yoongi bangun dari duduknya, melirik sebentar kearah Jimin yang masih terpaku dari segala sikapnya yang tiba-tiba. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati Jimin, menepis jemari Jimin yang hendak menahannya.

"Min Yoongi. Terbanglah sejauh yang kau mau." Jimin berujar lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Yoongi yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. "Dan ingatlah untuk pulang." Jimin tersenyum miris, begitu paham dengan segala tindak tanduk Yoongi yang dilayangkan untuknya, segala jenis penolakan dan tatapan mata itu. Jimin tau segalanya, bahwa dirinya hanyalah persimpangan sebelum akhirnya Yoongi terbang ke entah berantah.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan rumah Jimin dengan berat hati. Yoongi menoleh sebentar, menyelami rumah yang nantinya akan ia rindukan.

"Maafkan aku jim. Aku tidak punya rumah, yang aku tahu hanyalah _neraka."_

Kembali kakinya menapaki pasir, menyusuri jalanan yang mengantarkannya pada dunianya; dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Karena detik dimana Yoongi menemukan surat yang tergeletak manis di lantai teras Jimin, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi.

.

.

.

 _…_ _.my single ray of light._

 _Who, to help me once again return to earth."_

.

.

.

Keadaan Seokjin sudah cukup baik untuk kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi kopi dan sarapan sederhana. Ia meletakkan nampannya diatas meja, membuat antensi Hoseok dan Jackson teralihkan setelah pembicaran tegang mereka tadi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraa, ketiganya memilih diam, menikmati semilir angin pagi dari jendela yang terbuka. Menikmati kesunyian yang terasa mencekam.

Seokjin menoleh kearah Jackson, menatap iba teman karib suaminya. "Apa kita harus ke dokter?" Seokjin menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja, merapatkan duduknya kearah Jackson sekedar mengecek beberapa luka ditubuh Jackson.

Hoseok menoleh. "Tidak perlu, membuang uang saja." Kembali menikmati kopi hitamnya. Jackson membuka suara meski agak tidak jelas karena dagunya yang terasa akan copot setiap ia berbiacara.

"B-brenghsek kau hoseok! N-amhjon jauh l-ebhihbaik dari be-dhdebah sepertimu."

Hoseok menulikan pendengaran dari protes Jackson yang menyakitkan telinga. "Diam brengsek! Ini semua salahmu, tanggung akibatnya!" Hoseok mendengus, meletakkan cangkirnya kasar.

Seokjin menghela nafas, menggeleng melihat interaksi dua sahabat didepannya. Seokjin tahu betul Hoseok sedang gelisah, begitu khawatir pada Jackson. Namun pikirannya terbelah dua, Hoseok juga memikirkan keadaan Namjoon diluar sana.

"Hoseok, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah cukup tenang sekarang." Seokjin tersenyum kecil,kembali meraih cangkirnya.

Hoseok terlihat membuang nafasnya, ia memejamkan mata sebelum kembali menatap Seokjin tepat dimata. Membuat dada Seokjin semakin bergetar mendengarkan segala rentetan cerita yang pastinya akan bersangkutan dengan suaminya.

"Tidak sekarang." Hoseok bangun dari duduknya, jemarinya meraih jaket yang sempat ia lepas. "Ada yang perlu aku urus."

Seokjin terbelalak tidak percaya, ia ikut bangun dari duduknya. Mengekori Hoseok menuju pintu, wajah manisnya terlihat khawatir. ingin mencegah Hoseok pergi, namun ia yakin Hoseok pergi untuk mencari suaminya.

Hoseok menoleh kearah Seokjin setelah selesai membuka kunci, ia tersenyum kearah Seokjin. Mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. "Jangan melakukan hal konyol dengan mengikutiku, diamlah disini bersama Jackson. Kau juga andil dalam menyelamatkan nyawa manusia bodoh itu." Hoseok melirik kearah Jackson yang tengah memejamkan mata, mencoba tidur. "Kunci pintu dan jendela. Buat dirimu merasa nyaman dan aman." Hoseok memeluk tubuh Seokjin, memberinya kecupan didahi sebelum pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh kembali.

Seokjin membeku ditempat, ia hanya bisa memandang punggung Hoseok yang ditelan pintu. Bukan kali pertama Hoseok memperlakukanya begitu lembut dan sayang. Seokjin tahu betul _mantan kekasihnya_ itu masih menyayanginya. Seokjin tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk terisak, ia mengunci pintu dengan tubuh bergetar.

Begitu mengerti ketika Hoseok yang membawa Jackson pulang, yang arinya Namjoon menukar dirinya dengan Jackson, membiarkan Hoseok menjaganya. Seokjin marah tentu saja, bagaimana bisa suaminya berpikiran sependek itu. Seokjin begitu mencintai suaminya lebih dari yang ia rasakan pada Hoseok saat ini.

"Hoski, behati-hatilah. Bawa Namjoon pulang."

Gumaman Seokjin barusan menyadarkan satu sosok yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya diambang pintu, meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah yang ditempati Seokjin dan sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Namjoon masih mengingat dengan jelas ketika dirinya menemukan tubuh Jackson yang berlumuran darah diatas lantai kayu sebuah gubuk dekat hutan. Namjoon masih mengingat dengan jelas segala rentetan kalimat petuah yang ia berikan kepada Hoseok yang menolak untuk membawa Jackson dan membiarkan dirinya tetap didalam gubuk untuk memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Suasan mencekam, semua orang yang ada disana tertekan. Namun Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon yang genius. Dengan kalimat yang menyertakan Seokjin, Hoseok luluh dan memilih pergi dari tempatnya berada untuk membopong tubuh besar Jackson.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah lebam Namjoon, rasa sakit ditubuhnya lenyap ketika membayangkan wajah tertawa Seokjin yang membuat tubuhnya menghangat meski dingin memenuhi tubuhnya. Namjoon jauh dari kata baik-baik saja saat ini, tubuh bagian atasnya tidak memakai apapun menyisakan celana kain yang menggantung pasrah di pinggangnya. Kedua tangan Namjoon diikat oleh tambang yang kian menitnya terasa menyakitkan. Kedua netra tajamnya ditutupi oleh kain hitam dengan erat, terasa perih hanya dekedar menggerakkan kepala.

"Kau pendiam juga."

Kepala Namjoon menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mendengar sebuah alunan merdu yang menerpa indra pendengarannya. Satu sosok yang bisa Namjoon jabarkan seperti iblis, iblis yang cantik.

Namjoon awalnya tidak percaya bisa menemukan seseorang dengan wajah manis dengan paduan otot menghiasi tubuh rampingnya. Dan Namjoon semakin dibuat tidka percaya ketika dirinya sekarang berada dalam keadaan memalukan seperti ini karena sosok asik tersebut.

Rahang Namjoon mengeras merasakan tubuhnya dihantam besi tepat di perutnya yang menegang. Namjoon terbatuk keras, darah mengalir indah melalui celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Sosok dihadapan Namjoon tertawa senang, tawa yang Namjoon akui terdengar manis. Namun masih jauh dari tawa Seokjin, lagi Namjoon tesenyum memikirkan lelaki tercintanya itu.

"Jangan tertawa Brengsek!"

Lagi Namjoon dihantam pukulan di punggung, kali ini lebih ringan. Namjoon hanya merasakan pukulan kayu dengan rasa mengigit dari paku yang memenuhi sekeliling kayu yang digunakan si manis untuk menghantam punggung Namjoon.

Namjoon samasekali tidak merasakan apapun, tubuhnya mati rasa. Bayangan Seokjin memenuhi pikirannya. Matanya terasa berat meski sudah terpejam sedari tadi, berat yang ini berbeda. Benar-benar berat, hingga rasanya Namjoon tidak kuat lagi untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya, sebelum semuanya semakin menghitam. Namjoon mendengar bunyi debuman yang keras, dan sosok manis manis yang mengumpat untuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Namjoon dengan sedikit kesadarannya.

Sebekum semuanya benar-benar diluar kendali Namjoon, ia masih bisa mendnegar samar-samar sebuah debuman lain dan suara memekik yang ia yakini dari sosok manis yang sangat senang menyiksanya.

 _"_ _M-master…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Hallooo!

Masih adakah yang nunggu fanfic ini? Heuheu

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena lama banget updatenya. Dan ini bertele-tele banget, mana MinYoon nya seupil, tenang aja nanti banyak banget MinYoon xD

Ini kalau alurnya kecepatan muufin, emang begini jalan ceritanya xD Penjelasannya next chap xD

Aku seneng jujur aja bisa lanjutin fanfic ini, aku sempet lost feel dan mau nyerah sama fanfic ini padahal jalan cerita udah tersusun rapih di kepala xD Aku bagi dua karena ini bisa nyampe 7k, aku takutnya bosen jadi aku bagi dua deh.

BTS selamat untuk Daesang-nya. Selamat juga untuk ARMY. Gak bisa bicara banyak karena ini mengharukan sekali, sungguh TT

Special Thanks to :

 _Matchapeach, Minyoonlovers,Glowrie, PurpleSeokjin, Gneiss02, Hlyeyenpls, 07, Peachpetals, Annelin, Sugapeach, Sooindri09, Vhopeisreal, Ravoletta, Minsoo-ie, Yessy388, Kitkaw, dan Kristika20._

Fav dan Follownya Terimakasih banyak.

Mind to Review, please?


End file.
